Surveillance
by amazingredhead
Summary: After L's decision to install cameras in the Yagami's home, he gets to see more than he bargained for. Never will the young detective be able to look at Light the same way again.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Death Note. This is my first fic. so I'd be happy if you gave me feedback and ideas of what i should do next time. Thankyou and enjoy :D

Surveillance

L took in each of the investigators faces as he stood and thought of a conclusion. "I'd like if Mr. Yagami and the Deputy Director were to allow me to intall surveillance camers and wires around your homes." The genius stood paticently awaiting the responce from the two members of Kira investigation team. Angered by L's suspition of him and his family, the Deputy Director stood from where he sat, "I will not have cameras in my house! How can you-" Mr. Yagami then steped forward, "No, put the cameras in, don't miss a single corner and put them in the bathroom". L nodded. "Mr. Yagami, don't you have a wife and daughter?" one of the investigators inquired, seeming a bit shocked that the Cheif Investagator allowed this. "Yes, and for that reason, Mr. Yagami and I will be the only ones who will view these tapes," The team all looked at L and nodded in agreement, "we will have the cameras installed as soon as possible when the house is vacant."

Light, followed by Ryuk, strolled up the path to the dark house. Puzzeled, he unlocked the door and entered the empty house. "I'm home," he called out mainly to himself. He knew there was something off. Light slowly wandered up the stairs to his room. One thing caught his attention imediatly, his door handel was 5mm. higher than he keeps it. Someones been in my room he thought to himself. Light surveyed the room. 'How may cameras are here?' he wondered. He decended the stairs and walked out into the cool outside air. "Ryuk," the shinigami looked down at the owner of the Death Note, "you can't eat apples in the house anymore". "Whaaaa," the death god cried. "There are cameras around the house, I want you to find them all". "But, Light..apples for me are like cigaretts and liqour to humans! Without them I'll begin to have withdrawl syndromes!". An ammused smirked played on the Kira's lips, "What kind of syndromes" he mused. "I'll begin doing handstands and moving uncontrollably". 'Hmm..'he thought to himself, 'this will be interesting'. A grin stretching across the burnets face he thought, 'Why not give a bit of a show and seem like a completly normal teen?'

Shocked with mouth agape, Mr. Yagami watched on the T.V. screen as his star student son flipped through a soft core porno. "I can't believe my son is looking in such a book!". L glanced over at the astound officer, "It's normal for someone his age". The duo continued to observe the boys movements around the house until he made his way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "It appears that you son is going to take a shower" L announced. "I'm not staying to see my son shower, he deserves some priviacy" replied the detective as he exited the room. L continued to watch intently at the screen.

'Give that basterd a show' Light had thought as he began to slip out if his clothing. With grace, he peeled off his shirt, L still searching for anything suspisious. Light's pants were next, sliding his belt out of the loops and dropping it onto the floor. The college student was now standing in his boxers. The steam from the shower pooling out of the tub and around his ankles made the scene before L seem sureal.

L was now gawking at the young man displayed on the screen. Anxiety creeping up as he watched, waiting for the burnet to remove the last artical of clothing.

Light drew in a deep breath, feeling suddenly self concious and yet excided that he is about to expose his whole body to another man. His heart began to beat a little faster as he thought of this. It was the kind of excitment that a child felt when they knew they were doing something wrong, but did it any way. This excitement began to travel downward and pool between his legs. 'I'm pathetic if this turns me on,' he thought, 'but now he'll get a real good show'. He tugged at the waistband and finally let his boxers drop.

A very impressed L stared at sizeable length the other bared and a look of amusement flashed across hs face as he noticed that Light's member was pointing out, wanting to be touched.

Climbing into the shower, Light gave a small shudder as the water he let the water hit him for a while longer, keeping his legs from colasping by holding his hands against the wall. Ryuk chuckled at the aroused teen, "You know that there are cameras watching you in here too mmm Light?". The teen just ignored the shinigami and snaked his fingers around his shaft and began pumping. "Ughh..I guess I'll leave you be," Ryuk said, floating away.

L couldn't believe what he was seeing, not that he didn't enjoy it. The position in which he was sitting was becoming uncomfortable so he let his legs down. He continued to exam the other, pumping himself and letting out little sighs of pleasure. Taking in the noises only made things more uncomfortable. He trailed his hand down and rubbed his thigh. L peered at the door and prayed Cheif Yagami wouldn't come in and continued to rub himself from outside his pants. He leaned his head back against the back of the chair and began to play with his zipper. Slowly, he pulled it down and unnbuttoned his pants. He freed his stiff member and be gan to work himself.

Light's sighs soon turned to moans as he began to stroke himself faster. L was listening to all the noises the teen was making. "Haa haa mmph.. ahh" Light leaned against the wall and slid down. Sitting in the shower, legs far apart, the water hit the tip and he began to pump faster. Moans spilled from his lips as he neared his climax.

L let himself only a few hused cries of pleasure as he took in the new postion the teen was in. Everything from his cock, to his virgin entrence was showing. Watching Light bring his free hand down to his ass and rubbed a finger against the pucker. "Mmmaa.." he sighed and began to insert the finger into himself. 'Why not expiriment?' the teen thought. "Oh Lord" was the only sensable thing L could whisper as he watched the burnet finger himself in time with his strokes. Both boys could feel their muscles tightening as they came. A staggled cry came from the young man on the screen and a yelp came from the other male. L hurried and gatered up napkins to clean up the cum while Light let the water wash it away.

Zipping up his pants again, L curlled back into his chair and observed as Light got up from the shower floor, turned off the water, and got out. Sleepiness stung at L's eyes and he let himself drift.

Mr. Yagami knocked on the door and when no one answered, he walked in. He found L asleep in his chair and took a look at the T.V. screen. Light was mostly dressed already and was walking out of the bathroom. 'Hmm.. good timing' Chief Yagami thought to himself as he threw a blanket over the young mans shoulders. He turend off the screens and began to leave. Outside the door was where Watari was keeping guard, "Don't forget to lock up" Yagami told him, "I'll be sure to sir," Watari reasured. And with that, Mr. Yagami left, lucky he didn't come into the room earlier.


End file.
